


Keeping Up Appearances

by Ulan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Imladris, Lindon, M/M, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As had now become his habit, Glorfindel strode in to Erestor's office with nary a knock or warning, and proclaimed: "I told Celegwen that we are together."</p><p>Erestor looked up from his work. "The persistent archer?" he asked placidly, despite the fact that he and Glorfindel were most definitely not, to his knowledge, <i>together</i>. "I see. What did she say?"</p><p> </p><p>...or the five times Erestor let them pretend to be a couple, and the one time that they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That time when Glorfindel started it all (though maybe Erestor also let him)

**Author's Note:**

> I was scanning my notes earlier and found this in between a bunch of other stray notes and unfinished drafts, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was nearly complete. I feel like I've been surviving on only four hours of sleep nowadays and I really do not have much brain cells to spare for writing anything major, so this was a godsend. I do so miss writing, so I couldn't resist tying this one together and completing it. It was the perfect thing to ease my restlessness even if it's just for a teeny tiny bit.
> 
> I think this was meant to be a humour piece, though I don't know if that is still what it ended up to be. Still, don't take it too seriously. Actually, it seems anything I write in Erestor's POV should not to be taken so seriously, lol.
> 
> Also, I'm playing with common tropes, I know. I do so love this one, though. ♥

As had now become his habit, Glorfindel strode inside Erestor's office with nary a knock or warning and proclaimed: "I told Celegwen that we are together."

Erestor looked up from his work. "The persistent archer?" he asked placidly, despite the fact that he and Glorfindel were most definitely not, to his knowledge, _together_. "I see. What did she say?"

"She said that she ought to push you off the cliffs of Lune for being so bold as to claim me from under her nose." 

The dark-haired counsellor put his quill down and sighed. "Death threats before luncheon - wonderful. What use is diplomacy when I have you making enemies for me?" He shook his head, but although he complained, they both knew Glorfindel had already been forgiven even before Erestor spoke. "Pray tell, what did you say to her when she said this?" 

Glorfindel crossed his arms, a scowl marring his fair and usually kind face. "That she should keep her hands to herself if she wants to keep them at all, and that if so much as a strand of hair is harmed on your lovely head, I will make sure she wakes up bald." 

Erestor could not help it; his stern glare broke and he laughed. "Nienna, you said that to the poor thing? A lovestruck maiden, Glorfindel. Where ever did the gentleman I used to know go?"

"Lost!" exclaimed the golden-haired lord, his arms thrown up in the air. "We lost him when all these stubborn creatures would not relent and take a hint! It is ridiculous what they are doing. Erestor, I barely have any moment of peace what with all these reports of Orc sightings we are receiving of late. Yet whenever I return, looking forward to some moment of respite, there is always someone who approaches and asks for - nay, _demands_ \- my time! They are getting bolder, too." Glorfindel looked truly desperate. "Just the other day, I entered my rooms to find an ellon on my bed, bare as the day he was born. Why? Who even does that?"

Erestor bit his lip to hold back a grin. Really, to laugh would be insensitive, so disturbed did his friend look before him. 

Ever since his return, Glorfindel had been widely sought after by ellyn and ellith alike. After all, truly great were his accomplishments and by the Second Age, he had become a household name. That he was reintroduced as an emissary of the Valar was another thing in his favour, for never had they heard of anyone lower than a Maia to be presented as such. Yet another surprise was... well, simply the way Glorfindel looked. Erestor supposed he had read once or twice that the Lord Glorfindel was fair and befitting of his name, but Erestor had ignored such writings as Glorfindel simply drawing the attention of old scholars by being a Vanya among the darker Noldor. But Glorfindel truly was passing fair, true to even some of the more flowery text that Erestor had come upon in his lifetime, and Elves of Lindon - or at least those of Ossiriand - had eyes and hearts naturally drawn to beautiful things. They were singers and artists, too, and so were honest in their affections, obvious in their admiration. Unfortunately, the returned Elf-lord was not one to revel in such things, and his old-fashioned ways often meant he was merely embarrassed by this sort of attention.

Erestor supposed that was where he came in. He had treated Glorfindel much like he treated everyone else, for he knew no other way to treat anybody. However impressive Glorfindel admittedly might be, Erestor was simply not prone to excitement the way others were, being an old Elf from darker times. Glorfindel's arrival he met only with mild surprise, for the mere fact that he never knew one could even return from the Undying Lands. He therefore welcomed and worked with Glorfindel with his usual degree of politeness and only some acknowledgement of the novelty of the other's situation, but nothing so great that it would come in the way of work, or even common etiquette. 

Glorfindel claimed that Erestor was the first Elf in Lindon to greet him in the customary way without running off at the mouth about everything he had read or known about Gondolin in the First Age. Following this, Erestor was also the first friend he made in Lindon, simply because Glorfindel found that he had a turn at speaking when he was in Erestor's company. This friendship seemed to hold significant meaning to the reborn hero, for he never favoured another the way he did Erestor, not even now when several summers have already passed since his coming and people have grown more accustomed to him.

Still, although Glorfindel was no longer new to Lindon, a couple of his more persistent admirers remained, and moments like this, when the attention became too much for him and he would seek Erestor out for peace and sanctuary, were still unfortunately quite common for them.

Erestor shook his head in pity and stood up, walking from behind his desk to guide Glorfindel to one of the chairs in front of it. "All right, enough. You are safe now," he said as he reached out and laid his hands on his friend's shoulders in comfort. "I will have a word with that boy, if you wish, for I think I know who would be so bold and stupid enough to do such a thing. The youth these days... You would think dignity is so common and comes aplenty, so easily picked up once thrown away." At Glorfindel's tired sigh, Erestor relented with the lecture. "Well, never mind that. Would you like some tea? Or..." He paused, considering. "Perhaps something stronger would be the better choice today."

That finally earned him a smile. "I like that you are so dependable," said Glorfindel, almost fondly. His shoulder began to look less stiff and the smile lingered on his face. Erestor smiled back before walking to where he kept the wine. It was not midday yet, but he figured that troubled friends held higher priority than propriety.

"So," said Glorfindel with renewed cheer, now grinning up at Erestor as he was handed a glass of wine. "How has your day been, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names and Sindarin words used:
> 
> Celegwen - swift maiden  
> ellon (s)/ellyn (p) - male Elf  
> elleth (s)/ellith (p) - female Elf


	2. That time when Elrond was clearly fishing for the High King

"Is it true?" Elrond asked one slow day, after he found Erestor reading on a bench in the orchard. 

"Is what true?" asked Erestor in turn, though he did not look up and instead just turned a page in his book. 

The herald sat beside him. "You and Glorfindel. Have you finally put us out of our misery and bedded one another?"

Erestor looked at Elrond, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, my friend. Really, we are relieved," said the Half-Elf with a pleased smile. "If you and Glorfindel are together now, this is wonderful news! For years, you two have presented yourselves as mere friends, but that you are closer than this and desire more is seen by all, plain as day."

"Elrond, I am afraid I must stop you there," said Erestor. "Whatever it is that you heard, it is not true. The poor thing simply has reached his limit of those silly Elves tailing him around and disrupting his peace. He finally snapped and so has been telling all and sundry that he is no longer available, in hopes of deterring them."

Elrond had a thoughtful look on his face. "I see," he said, just staring at Erestor. "How disappointing. I truly thought... well, I suppose it is moot now. That is actually quite clever of Glorfindel, though. Clever, and maybe a bit underhanded." He added the last part as if in afterthought.

"I can concur with clever, but perhaps underhanded is a bit much," said Erestor, feeling as if he should defend his closest friend. "He seeks to gain nothing by it, only peace, which is his right to have to begin with. Glorfindel does not lie needlessly."

"It is not what he would gain from his admirers that I am talking about," said Elrond with an amused smile. "But be at ease, for I do not judge him harshly. I said that even with amusement and some admiration. Tell me, he asked you to keep quiet and let people assume that you two are lovers, correct?"

"Yes."

"Hence the flowers I keep seeing on your desk and your place in the dining hall? And I suppose I did not imagine that he did kiss your cheek after we broke our fast this morn?"

"He does need to keep up appearances," said Erestor, taking it all in stride.

"Hmm." Elrond just stared at him for a long time, before finally saying, "All right, then, if you are sure there is nothing between you two. Because even Ereinion asked, and you know how he is when fed with false information."

Before he could be appalled at the High King's involvement in the issue, there came a call from behind them. 

"Erestor!"

They both turned toward the pathway that led further out into the gardens and saw at the same time who it was that called Erestor. Glorfindel had a bright smile on his face as he approached them. 

"It is good that you are here, for I feared not seeing you and have this go to waste," he said. It was only then that Erestor noticed the vine with two yellow flowers the captain was now untying from his belt. 

Without asking for permission, Glorfindel crouched down in front of Erestor and adjusted his braids so that he could braid in the vine, a trail of bright green now interwoven in Erestor's dark hair. The braid was pulled down to fall over his shoulder, the two heads of flowers resting just below Erestor's chin.

"Lovely specimens," Elrond noted as he watched Glorfindel at work. 

"Indeed. I saw them and knew I had to have them," said the captain with a smile. 

"Poor reward if they find themselves cut for their beauty," said Erestor, though his words held no sting. 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Nay. I took them so they could encounter beauty that can match their own, and be in good company." He brushed a finger lightly under Erestor's chin as he said this, smiling up at him. He then stood up and turned to Elrond. "Is the king free at the moment?"

Elrond shrugged. "He is as free as a king can ever be. Go ahead if you need to speak with him." 

Glorfindel nodded his thanks before bowing to them both, and took his leave. Elrond watched him go, then proceeded to smile widely at Erestor. "You are right. It is clearly nothing. I do not know whatever it was that I was thinking."

Erestor knew that look, but was in no mood for Elrond's teasing. "Indeed," was all he said. 

"In any case, I think that Glorfindel has indeed found the solution to the problem about his... enthusiastic fans. Whatever madness comes upon his admirers, no one would dare incur your wrath." Elrond laughed at the look of mild irritation that crossed Erestor's face. "Yes, that is it, exactly. Truly, you will do nicely."

Elrond took his leave shortly after that, letting Erestor return to his book. As the book was once again opened and Erestor looked down to read, the sweet scent of the blooms on his hair reached his nose. He breathed deeply of their fragrance, and despite the earlier disruptions, they easily lulled him back to an afternoon spent in peace.


	3. That time (among many) when Erestor had to do his duty (there was not much work involved, really)

"I suppose you are good for him. I mean, if I must lose to anybody, I suppose it is all right that it is you. You are a high scholar, after all, trusted by the king and are of noble blood, so though I complained at first, there really was no contest. It is even fitting, should you two choose to marry." 

Erestor sighed at the incessant chatter beside him. On a journey from the Havens and back to Lindon, they have been riding for hours under the Sun. He was developing a headache.

"I mean, we all knew it, of course. He has always favoured you - sitting beside you, looking at you when you enter a room and approaching you soon after, following you where you go. I suppose it could be interpreted as love, but I did not think anything would come of it since... well, it's you, my lord. I mean no offense, but we never thought you would be interested in romance, that's all.

"But everybody has to have somebody, I guess, and even the stern and stubborn ones like Fëanor and Turgon chose to marry, and we know even Thingol was so in love. Perhaps I should just be happy for him. He has never looked happier than he does now, after all. Your relationship is good for him, I can see that. I guess we made him uncomfortable. I saw it a little late - only when I was able to really look at him now and compare to how he was before did I finally see. He blossomed under your care and that is always a wonderful thing for anyone."

Erestor sighed again and delved deeper into his inner well of patience. Really though, where did these people even get their ideas?

"It is just a shame that you would not bear one another sons. It would have been interesting, wouldn't it, my lord, with your mind and his looks, or his valour and _your_ looks - it cannot go wrong, really."

Although perhaps any more of this one and he would not be able to prevent a kinslaying.

"Celegwen!"

Erestor could not help his breath of relief as Glorfindel came riding back to them from his place in the front. 

"I thought I told you to stay at the back of the line. What are you doing, talking to the counsellor?" he asked the archer sternly before turning to Erestor. "Erestor, I apologise for this."

"Oh, calm down, Captain. It was a friendly conversation, was it not, Master Erestor?" 

"You need not answer that, Erestor." 

Well, good, because he truly had no plans of speaking.

He heard Glorfindel sigh. "Back to your position, soldier. We may have a week of travelling ahead of us, but we are on duty _at all times_ until we reach Lindon."

Erestor heard more than saw the exasperated way the young archer obeyed her captain. Moments later and it was just the two of them, he and Glorfindel riding side by side, the nearest member of their company still a few paces away from them, letting them converse privately if they kept their voices low.

"Sorry. Did she give you any trouble?" asked Glorfindel. 

"The young ones are always interesting," said Erestor, his first words after what had felt like hours listening to the young elleth. "Perhaps it comes from having been born at a time of peace and knowing only Gil-galad's more liberal manner of ruling. They are bold and have little appreciation for rank, which would have been anathema to those who saw the earlier age." 

"You mean they are rude," chuckled Glorfindel beside him.

"Incomprehensibly rude," sighed Erestor. "But again, they are a product of their time, and if this is what peace looks like, then we should just be glad."

Glorfindel did not speak for a while, and when he did his voice was more subdued. "I am working with the other captains to prepare them for harder times. I regret that we have to, but I am afraid that there is a need for it."

Erestor cast a sidelong glance at his companion, and sure enough, Glorfindel had that look about him of one harbouring more serious thoughts. With all the songs and light-heartedness of Lindon, it was easy for many to forget that darkness only ever sleeps. Glorfindel, however, was not among those who could easily forget, and Erestor knew this because Glorfindel told him once the reason for his return. Such things were therefore always in his mind, and the fate of the young ones in his charge weighed heaviest in his heart.

Still, it was a pleasant day, and Erestor always thought that gloom never suited Glorfindel. "Begrudge them not these moments, my friend," he said to him. "I am confident in your skills as a captain, and you told me before these young ones do surprisingly well on the field. There is only so much we can teach them, after all, before life itself opens their eyes in a way we can never do. You and I both know there is no turning back once that is done, for once seen, nothing can ever be unseen, and once known, there is little that we Elves forget.

"I suggest, therefore, that we leave them to their inanities, for ever have such things been the luxury of the young. Besides, their innocent courage can be amusing on a good day. They honestly do not appeal to you? I expect such things can provide excitement and entertainment enough to distract you from the stress of the army."

Glorfindel winced at the suggestion. "That is not even funny. You know fairly well I prefer more peace and less excitement in my free time. I also still find these young ones odd and their behaviours at times not just a little scandalising. But you are right about them, of course, and I know I look at things too heavily at times." It seemed Glorfindel breathed deeply once he had said this, but upon releasing, he at least looked more at ease. He smiled at Erestor. "Speaking of innocent courage, I noticed a few have approached you several times in the past weeks."

Erestor's lips twitched at this. "Worry not. Your fans have been harmless thus far. I find if I stay silent, they like it better, for they do not resign quietly, do they? They can talk themselves for hours. It seems like therapy for them."

Glorfindel looked amused. "Well, whatever it is that you are doing, it is working, for I have not had any other incidents in recent days." He grinned. "It would not have worked had it been anyone else. It seems as if what rank could not deter, fear of your reputation could, and no one would stand against you willingly. They all seemed to give up easily."

"Which you knew, obviously, otherwise I would not find myself in this position, would I?"

"It was not one of my more carefully thought out plans, I admit, but it was definitely one of the most successful ones. What horrors you must have said and done in the past for these people to fear you so, I can only imagine."

Erestor narrowed his eyes at Glorfindel. "You know, Captain, there are better ways to thank somebody than to deliver insulting judgments upon them in the guise of compliments."

"I was not insulting you!" laughed Glorfindel. "I even find it admirable, the easy way with which you can have others bow their heads to you in defeat. Know that I am also reaping the benefits of what reputation you built. Thank you, Erestor."

It was still the poorest compliment ever paid to him, really, but Erestor decided to let it go this time. "You are welcome - still, even if I find you now to be a great inconvenience."

"Now who is insulting whom?"

It was Erestor's turn to chuckle. "The difference, my friend, is I mean to offend. Of course, if you cannot take it, you can always end this 'relationship' you have with me. Feel free to tell people you found me to have too sharp a tongue."

"Ah, but that is different, the topic of tongues. I feel I have not experienced enough of yours to make any definite judgments." Glorfindel winked playfully, which should have looked ridiculous on any other, except with him it... decidedly was not. "And unfortunately for you, my prince, my darling, I am not so easily offended, and though I am sometimes pricked by your thorny hearth, I find it to be the best sanctuary I have found yet. It even warms me on occasion." 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel with wry amusement. "You are like that odd fish that made a home out of those things that sting."

"A pest, an odd fish - call me whatever you wish as long as you send me not from your side!" And with such a declaration, loud enough this time for others to hear, Glorfindel leaned over and took Erestor's hand, and kissed it, twice, loudly. 

Erestor pulled his hand back and sighed at Glorfindel's antics. The kisses tickled at his skin. "I thought you were still on duty."

This was met with a rakish grin. "Lecture me later on my work ethic, for speaking of duty, I must now return to my post." Glorfindel pulled at his horse's reins, distancing himself finally from Erestor. He led his steed to a faster gallop and he was off to his earlier position at the front, but not without yelling over his shoulder, "Call me when you grow bored, Counsellor!"

Erestor watched him go, his smile bemused. He did not know if Glorfindel was only this way because he meant for such displays to be public in an exaggerated way, or if in a real relationship he would be just as excitable. After all, pretend though this might be, such things must take after something. 

Whatever it was, he amused Erestor enough still that he could tolerate the grins he could see others around them attempting to hide. Sometimes he could even say he enjoyed their game, for it had been a while since he had seen such excitement in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Erestor called Glorfindel a clownfish.


	4. That time when it was just the two of them (and it really did not make much of a difference)

"If we were to settle down, would you rather stay in the main house or build our own cottage a little to the back?"

They were standing in the middle of where constructions were being done, for a rather large structure deep in the valley. It promises to be a beautiful house, and Erestor looked forward to seeing it completed. Exhausted as they all were of the battles and losses of recent years, it seemed as if they were looking again at a time of peace, and Elrond's Imladris promised to be a place of healing as much as it could serve as a stronghold.

He turned to Glorfindel, just remembering that he spoke. "What are we talking about?"

The captain smiled at him. "There is this one plot of land that I have been eyeing for a while, a little to the back. There is a small stream just beside it, and I think the area is perfect for a garden." 

"Why not just claim it for yourself if you want it so much? You need not have my approval."

"Well, my dear, if you were following the conversation, it will be your house, too."

Erestor turned confused eyes to his companion. He had been hearing remarks such as this too many times of late. They never stopped pretending to be lovers, true, as they were never certain if Glorfindel's problems would not return if he were to be seen as available again, and of course events of recent years had distracted them all, giving no room for such conversations. But things have settled down somehow, and people have begun to smile and laugh again, bit by bit, and to return to old games before Eregion fell and they lost Ost-in-Edhil. Glorfindel, whose source of amusement in the past seemed to be to test what they could get away with when in the presence of others, had also returned somewhat to his old ways. These days, though, even when they were alone... 

Glorfindel seemed to catch him looking, for he was quick to appease. "It is hypothetical, Erestor. Think of it as something from one of those books you favour. In a universe of infinite possibilities, there will be a world somewhere where we will end up living in the same quarters, correct? So, suppose that we were in that world, would we take the plot of land?"

Erestor sighed. These questions were getting ridiculous, but Glorfindel looked so earnest beside him. He knew the other would not relent until Erestor provided a satisfactory answer. 

"I suppose I am leaning toward that plot of land," he said resignedly. "If it is as good as you say it is. I do dislike having such fertile land go to waste."

Glorfindel hummed thoughtfully beside him. "Would you like to see it?" 

Glorfindel led them through a short walk until the sounds of construction faded away, drowned by the song of the forest and the sound of the rushing river that seemed ever present in this valley. The stretch of land he eventually pointed out was indeed lovely, for the canopy above them was not so thick and the Sun streamed through pleasantly, touching the ground with dappled light. There were already many flowers that grew around the area, patches of bright colour amidst the green. 

"This is beautiful, Glorfindel," said Erestor admiringly as he made a slow turn, surveying the area. 

"I figured that the main house will have to serve as shelter for us all for now, given the way things are. Security is a bit of a concern still. I do intend to ask Elrond to save me this place in hopes that we will eventually find ourselves in a time of peace."

"That sounds like a good plan." Erestor turned to look at Glorfindel. "The place is truly lovely; I just might build my own cottage beside yours."

Glorfindel grinned. "Or you could live with me."

Despite himself, Erestor could not help but roll his eyes at the suggestion. He did smile a little though, his mood lifting. "Judging by the state of your rooms, I think you will be a difficult housemate."

"I promise to be good," said the captain earnestly. "We need not even split the chores fairly. You can lie back and read while I sweep the floor."

Erestor could not help but laugh at the picture. "Careful, Captain, for these are familiar promises. Say any more and I just might have to introduce you to my mother." 

Glorfindel laughed at that, and maybe he blushed a bit, Erestor could not tell, but his voice was clear and quiet when he said, "I'm sure she's lovely." 

Erestor thought their gaze lingered far too long for a moment spent without words. Glorfindel did eventually look away, and he strayed to the stream, touching the water and doing whatever it was that entertained him while Erestor examined the area a while more. But even as Erestor looked around, he also thought - not for the first time - about how easily they found themselves like this nowadays, tittering at an edge of something that was decidedly not somewhere friends ought to find themselves so often.

Theirs was a special case, he supposed, thanks to Glorfindel's arrangement. Still, the truth was that when he looked at Glorfindel in the quiet like this, with his warm smile and open contentment when they were together, and knowing that no one save him had been able to make Erestor smile ever since the enemy revealed himself, Erestor could not deny that he could also see the picture of them in his mind, together at a time of peace, sometimes (often) even clear and logical as if nothing else made better sense.


	5. That time when Erestor was just concerned (or whatever still justifies what they were doing those days)

Erestor nearly ran down the halls when he heard the news. A skirmish in the northern plains escalated when a second group of orcs provided reinforcements to a group that otherwise could have been easily won. The Elven warriors prevailed all the same, but not without a few casualties. 

Fortunately, if the news was to be trusted, all aformentioned casualties were merely injured - small blessings, but injuries can come in varying degrees. Erestor waited until he had laid eyes on the one who had called him to the healing wings and assessed that Elf's state for himself before he could send a prayer of thanks to the Valar.

He was immediately led to Glorfindel's bedside without need of him to say a word. The healers were quick to reassure him that the golden-haired captain would be all right, but warned him that he seemed to be in a foul mood given the length of time needed for his recovery. True enough, Erestor heard Glorfindel's voice from beyond the open door, words indiscernible, but definitely sounding as if he was in the middle of a complaint.

"I can hear you whinging two halls away." Erestor's voice was stern, but he did feel relieved at seeing the other apparently well enough to be awake and causing trouble. 

Glorfindel was wrapped in the white sheets of the healing room from his waist down. He leaned back against a tall stack of pillows and his chest was bare, drawing Erestor's eyes to defined pectorals, broad shoulders, and the elegant jut of collar bone. But shortly after this he also saw thick bandages wrapped around the captain's abdomen and waist, matched by the white around his arms, one of which extended down to a cast on his left hand. A few spots of red bled through some of his bandages.

"Erestor!" said Glorfindel, which he said with a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank the Valar. Please, make them stop their nagging. I feel fine."

Erestor turned to the healer who was on the farther side of Glorfindel's bed. The poor thing was holding a full cup of tea in his hands. 

"My lord, please," said the healer in a soft voice. "Your wounds are fresh yet and you need to drink to fight off possible infection." 

"Give it to me," said Erestor, holding out his hand. A look of immense relief flooded through the healer's face, and he was also quick to make his exit once Erestor assured him that he would make Glorfindel drink his tea. "Now," he said, turning to the one lying on the bed. "Shall we get this over with so we may move to more pleasant things or must I force this down your throat?"

Despite the sweat and lines of tension upon Glorfindel's brows - it must have been a long morning for him and his healers - he did turn to Erestor with a grin. "That depends on what pleasant things you mean."

"Or I could just force it down your throat," repeated Erestor in his best honeyed tone.

Glorfindel sighed and let the potential argument go, taking the cup. He drank its contents in great gulps before handing it back to Erestor, who then placed it on the end table beside Glorfindel's bed. 

"You are a state," said Erestor, holding Glorfindel's chin as he examined a bruise on the captain's cheek. There was also a cut on one corner of his lip. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit battered," said Glorfindel, watching Erestor in turn even as the other continued to examine him. He took the other's free hand and pulled him to sit on the bed, which admittedly was a more comfortable position for Erestor to continue with his examination. "Orcs have hard heads," Glorfindel continued to say. "That is one, on my cheek. Smelled terrible, too."

"Rude of them, I know, going to battle with such poor hygiene. I hope you at least received an apology," was Erestor's sardonic response. It was poor humour, but he did not particularly enjoy the image of the enemy so close to Glorfindel.

"No, we did not quite reach that point in our acquaintance. He was too busy gagging on his own blood, for one." 

Not wishing to continue such an unpleasant line of conversation any longer, Erestor sighed and said solemnly, "I am sorry. I suppose these things still happen even among the best of us. If I could but spare you, I would." 

"What wisdom is there in keeping a sharp blade sheathed when there is need for every good weapon to be drawn?" asked Glorfindel, though his eyes were focused intently on Erestor. "I returned for precisely these things. Now, if you meant that you would take up the sword again, which I know you held an age ago, then I must stop you there. You are better at strategy, and it is only well that only one of us need face such dangers on the field." Then, with a smile, he added, "Anyway, if I were to be forced to stay in this uncomfortable bed, I would much rather have company always at the ready."

Erestor raised a dark eyebrow. "Always at the ready, is it? You presume much if you think I will be here for that long or that often. My schedule is often full, you know." Never mind that he ran immediately upon receiving word of Glorfindel in the healing wing, but the other needed not know that. 

Glorfindel laughed. "Sweetheart, why must things always be so difficult with you? If you were not such a comfort to me, I would kick you out of my rooms and have them replace you with someone who would actually sing to me and hold my hand."

"Ah, so now your multitude of simpering admirers seem more attractive. If you want me out and them back in your life, that can be easily arranged. I mean, less the kicking; I can walk myself out. A wounded warrior makes for poor company anyway." 

"No, please stay." Even if Erestor did not make any move to stand or leave, Glorfindel laid a hand on his arm anyway as if to keep him in place. "It helps that you are here, truly. I feel much better now since before you arrived." 

"That could also be just the tea working." Erestor carefully pulled his arm out of Glorfindel's hold, but only so he could turn it and grasp that same hand in one of his. There was a look of surprise on Glorfindel's face, but his own fingers curled unquestioningly in turn between Erestor's all the same, tightening their hold. Erestor looked down at their clasped hands. "This, I can do for you, but the singing might be a bit much."

"What?" For a moment, Glorfindel looked completely distracted, but he soon caught Erestor's meaning. "Oh, that. Well, that's fine. You can also just tell me stories. Your voice is good for speaking, too, and you know the contents of that great mind are endlessly fascinating to me."

Erestor smiled. Over the years, Glorfindel had grown sweet-tongued and generous with his compliments, which he claimed was because Erestor complained so much about the things Glorfindel said. He had to learn to please him, he said, else he would not last in Erestor's company. Though Erestor knew this, and no doubt what Glorfindel said was yet another exercise of his newly found skill, he could not deny the frisson of warmth that bloomed in his chest still at the words. 

"You do know how to get your way," he remarked with some amusement. "Very well. What do you wish to hear?"


	6. +1. That time when Erestor figured they might as well make honest people out of themselves

A feast was announced to celebrate a good harvest that year. Being a young realm, such a thing was a milestone for Imladris, which relied heavily still in Lindon for much of its food supply. 

Erestor knocked on Glorfindel's door, and was quickly let in once he called out his name when asked. Glorfindel always had a ready smile for him whenever he welcomed him into his quarters. Erestor was pleased by this, and without hesitation presented Glorfindel with his gift.

Glorfindel lifted the handsome set of new robes, its gold accents set in the lighter green of the fabric. He examined the garment with an admiring eye. "This is beautiful, Erestor. Why are you giving it to me, though?"

"It is for the upcoming feast. It is easier for us to match if the robes were purchased at the same time. I hope you do not mind, but I asked the seamstress to make it based on your measurements that she has in her records."

The robes were lowered as Glorfindel stared at Erestor, a strange look on his face. "And we should match because... you wish to keep up appearances?" he asked, which was a strange thing to ask given that hardly anyone ever bothered him anymore, and Erestor had never been one to initiate such instances that required deception in the first place. 

Erestor, therefore, shook his head. "Not what I had in mind, but if you wish to go back to that, sure." 

If anything, Glorfindel looked even more uncomfortable, and there was a slight tremor in his voice when he spoke. "Go back to... So the reason is something else, then? What else could the reason be?"

Erestor sighed. He took the robes from Glorfindel and placed it on a nearby chair. It was almost endearing how lost the golden-haired lord looked as his eyes followed Erestor, so that the moment Erestor turned back to him, their eyes instantly met. He then took Glorfindel's hands and led him so they could sit on the bed. 

Erestor kept his hold on those hands as he spoke, "I think we crossed a line somewhere, sometime ago, when in most cases people would discuss what they should begin to call one another. But since you preempted that and called me 'darling' and 'sweetheart' from the start--"

"Wait." Glorfindel shifted so it was his hand on top of Erestor's, holding on tight. "Wait. Elbereth. Something is happening here and I fear my chest would cave at any moment. Erestor, if this is a joke, it is a cruel one."

"How is it cruel?"

A pained look twisted the golden one's features. "Because I... Because I want it too much, what I think you are implying." He looked up carefully to meet Erestor's gaze, his eyes earnest but also guarded, as if he expected from Erestor a heavy blow. "I beg you, do not say these things lightly nor in jest. I know I made my fun, but it is different when it is you doing it in return." 

Erestor sighed at Glorfindel's unnecessary - in Erestor's opinion - care. "Tell me how it is different, Glorfindel."

"It is different because..." Glorfindel swallowed before saying, "because I have feelings for you, for a while now. I suppose it has become obvious, which I believe you caught, though I do not know exactly when. Long have we been friends, and long have I guiltily imposed myself upon you, inconveniencing you even as I benefited from as well as enjoyed your company. Still, to make me hope that there can be more, when in truth there is none, would be cruel." 

Erestor knew he could comfort him with words, tell him that it was all right, and that though he eventually realised that the depth of Glorfindel's affection ran deeper than friendship, he was perfectly amenable to a change in their interactions. He figured, however, that such an endeavour would take longer than his patience could tolerate, not to mention that there was an infinitely better means to convince Glorfindel of his sincerity.

Glorfindel's lips against his were softer than Erestor had expected, his gasp of surprise sweeter than anything Erestor's mind could conjure. But Glorfindel sat tensely in a way Erestor thought could not be comfortable. He sought to remedy this by tilting his head slightly to one side, parting his lips and coaxing Glorfindel's to do the same, deepening their kiss. Glorfindel moaned when their tongues touched, after which he came alive beautifully, his strong arms coming up to wrap around Erestor's waist. 

Kisses were returned with passion double that of what it was when they started. Hands roamed possessively up Erestor's back, pulling him close until their legs were tangled sitting as they were on the edge of Glorfindel's bed. Yet it seemed Glorfindel found them not close enough still, as he lifted up slightly and leaned towards Erestor, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

Erestor buried his fingers in that thick mane of hair, drawing another moan even as their kisses slowed so they could breathe. "Still cruel?" he asked, smiling against those soft lips. 

Glorfindel pulled back slightly and looked at him with dazed eyes, his red, well-kissed lips parted even as his gaze slid down to stare at Erestor's mouth. It took him a while, though he eventually grinned and said, "Yes. These things can get painful the more you delay them, you know."

Erestor made a disgusted groan. "Valar, you have a dirty mind. That is not even what I meant."

Glorfindel laughed. His arms tightened around Erestor's waist, and in one move he had pulled the counsellor to sit fully on his lap. Erestor could not help his gasp as he held on to Glorfindel's shoulders in surprise. It brought their faces closer again, and he stilled when he found that Glorfindel was watching him intently. 

The captain grinned up at him. "When you are around, I'm afraid I cannot help myself," he said. His voice was lower and had taken on a quality Erestor had never heard before, and it inexplicably brought a blush to his cheeks and made him avert his eyes. He attempted to squirm out of Glorfindel's grip, but the other was having none of it, for he tightened his hold even more and whispered the words against Erestor's neck, "You do realise that I have seen us like this many times in my mind?"

Erestor gave up struggling, and instead clutched at Glorfindel's tunic. He hissed at the first kisses peppered along his neck, though his head tilted back instead of pulling away. "Have you," he asked in a near whisper, his eyes closing even as he sought to speak. "Sadly, the contents of one's mind are difficult for another to comprehend. Perhaps if you show me..."

Glorfindel grinned and obviously needed not be told twice. He promptly pulled them to the middle of his bed, laying Erestor down beneath him, and went straight back down to kiss along the counsellor's neck, making him gasp again. He took an earlobe and pulled at it with his teeth before saying, "I can demonstrate a few, but not all of them, for there are far too many, undoubtedly beyond your endurance." 

Erestor dug his nails on Glorfindel's back in disapproval. "Is that meant to insult or to challenge?"

He felt Glorfindel's laughter against his skin. "Nay, my irresistible prince, it is a truth and a warning. Do not tempt me, for you can do it easily, and do not underestimate one who has watched and loved you for years. A full demonstration will take months." Glorfindel then whispered low and slowly to his ear, his voice like liquid fire, "Of course, if you insist, I am not against having you come undone in my arms again and again... and again. I will have you screaming my name so loudly, my neighbours will complain."

Erestor shut his eyes and blushed again at the words. But the same words sent a thrill up his spine, a seductive heat that had him arching from beneath the kisses that were rained still down his neck. He felt the ties of his robes being pulled and those kisses trailing down the bare skin of his chest, down to the plains of his abdomen, to the jut of bone on his hip. He pulled at Glorfindel in turn, catching those lips again in a heated kiss as he also began pulling at Glorfindel's clothes, making the captain moan at what was surely shaping up to be a truly memorable morning.

Glorfindel's tunic was pulled swiftly over his head, his hair a thick curtain falling down like the priced golden fabric that graced only the back of kings. He truly was a marvel to behold, and a fresh bout of lust flaired within Erestor as his hungry gaze all but devoured Glorfindel, who, for the first time, seemed to mind not such attentions. Those sinful lips Erestor captured again in a kiss that made them both moan in its intensity, and together they fell back against the bed, this time with Glorfindel beneath Erestor and arching up beautifully. It did not escape Erestor that Glorfindel's movements brought the other's strained hardness against his own thigh, and he bore down upon Glorfindel, allowing it, until the captain was groaning loudly beneath him. 

Erestor pulled back only slightly to speak against those lips. "Where do you keep the oil, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel hissed out a muffled curse, but he did throw an arm back to pull out the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled Erestor to him, unwilling to let go even as he pulled up slightly to blindly rummage through the contents. A moment later, a clear vial was placed beside them on the bed. 

They made quick work of their remaining clothes, all the while stealing as many kisses as they could manage even as they fumbled and struggled with confining fabric. Another curse escaped Glorfindel's lips at the first intimate touching of their bare skin, and Erestor's head fell back at the clawing, desperate and possessive way Glorfindel's hands roamed across his skin. 

"How beautiful you are," sighed Glorfindel, his voice filled with wonder as he looked up at Erestor. "I do not think you fully know just how much, for you have never moved with much vanity, nor have such things seemed to ever be your concern. But, oh..." A strong hand slid underneath Erestor's hair, pulling him by the back of his neck and down again to waiting lips. Erestor moaned at the sweet, slick tongue that breached his now pliant lips, claiming him only but briefly, for Glorfindel pulled back to speak again. "Erestor, how you undo me. You are all that is beautiful to me, and I wanted you the very moment I saw you. How ironic that with all whom I seemed to have impressed, the one I wanted was not included among them. But thank the Valar for this moment. I hope you are not expecting much this day, for I am afraid I will not last as long as I wish."

And with the image of Glorfindel in the throes of passion thus planted in Erestor's mind, it was all he could do to keep from spilling himself. Whether or not Glorfindel's words were true mattered not, for they summoned such desire in him that he had never known, and he kissed Glorfindel harder than he ever had before. "By Mandos, your mouth," he hissed against those captive lips. "Truly you have learned how to please me with your words. Valar." He moaned as Glorfindel claimed a kiss, and Erestor felt him smiling against his lips. "Valar, hand me that damned vial."

At the height of such passion, Erestor cared not for how much of the oil he spilled on his hand. He pushed Glorfindel on to the bed again and settled on top of him, and soon he was reaching back to prepare himself, groaning and with his head falling back at the first breach of a finger. He bit his lip as he prepared himself as thoroughly as he remembered to do. He hissed at the nails that buried themselves on his thighs, and he opened his eyes to find Glorfindel looking up at him, mouth opened slightly as he panted beneath Erestor, his eyes bright with obvious desire and watching Erestor's face and reactions with single-minded focus.

Erestor smirked down at him. Though breathless himself, he asked, "Would you care to take over?" 

It was all the invitation Glorfindel needed. Erestor cried out as another's finger breached him before he could fully prepare himself, the oil that he had used all that was easing Glorfindel's way. But what pain this might have caused was drowned out by the blinding pleasure of having Glorfindel's mouth coming down straight for him, wrapping around and down his length. He could not help but thrust up into that hot mouth even as another finger joined the first and a sinful tongue licked down and dragged itself along the length of him, up to the tip, keeping at it until those fingers pushed up and curved. A spike of pleasure shot through Erestor, forcing out a cry, and for a moment he thought he was lost. 

"Not yet, sweet one." He heard Glorfindel chuckle as he slowed down and began to pull away. Erestor groaned in protest, but this only made Glorfindel laugh again. "Ssh, Erestor. Come here." 

He barely registered being pulled and manoeuvred into position. All that he knew next was the delicious burn of sinking down upon a ready cock, slick with oil to ease the way but stretching and filling him all the same. He moaned at the sensation, and it seemed even Glorfindel was not immune, for a matching groan escaped his lips along with a litany of Erestor's name. 

Glorfindel gave him a moment to adjust, during which Erestor opened his eyes to look at the Elf beneath him. He gasped at the look of concentrated desire there that never seemed to stray, even if it was evident that Glorfindel struggled to stay still. But something softened in that gaze when their eyes met, and then Glorfindel was taking Erestor's hands that laid on his chest, grasping them so their fingers were twined. He then stretched them out, pulling Erestor down to him until he was close enough to kiss, and he kissed him torturously slowly, fanning the flames around them until they were engulfed completely. Glorfindel kissed him until Erestor moaned and ground down upon him, until it was he who could not get enough, and just when Erestor was about to beg, Glorfindel rolled them over so it was Erestor beneath him, and began to thrust. 

For all their urgency just moments earlier, the teasing jibes, even despite that this was the culmination of their long years of poorly veiled flirting, when they finally reached this moment, they were relatively and oddly quiet. Their eyes met and Erestor knew that Glorfindel felt that same intensity, a moment of overwhelming pleasure and a sense of rightness. To Erestor, that Glorfindel was moving inside him brought such relief, the pleasure of it beyond anything he ever imagined, and he could do naught but cling to those strong arms and the broad shoulders, feeling the muscles stretch and strain under his fingers as Glorfindel moved above him. He bit his lip to keep from crying out from such pleasure, but this he could not hold for long; he arched up, crying out as Glorfindel adjusted them so that each thrust hit Erestor just right, made him gasp and moan helplessly every time. He buried his face on Glorfindel's neck, biting the skin to keep from crying out again, but what cries he was able to spare for himself, Glorfindel took over, and their moans grew louder as the pleasure built. 

They tittered together at the brink of pleasure for only a moment before Glorfindel was pushing them over with a series of deep, hard thrusts. Erestor threw his head back, falling against the pillows as he came, and he arched up against Glorfindel and dug his fingers on his back. Glorfindel, in turn, followed him shortly after, propelled by the delicious sting of nails on his skin and Erestor wrapping him in tight heat.

Later, when they were lying together, sated and smiling even as they tried to catch their breath, Glorfindel said, "I think it is time we built that house, don't you?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow at that, and said, a tad breathless still, "You and your ideas."

"I happen to have good ones," said Glorfindel, grinning. He pulled Erestor so he was lying atop Glorfindel's chest, black hair tangling with gold. "As you should now already know, all you really need to do is to agree."

Erestor smiled and shook his head, before laying it down to let the subject pass for now, for he was tired and sleepy. He heard Glorfindel sigh above him, and he felt careful fingers carding gently through his hair.

"Long have I called you mine, but never knew what it could be really like. Let us stop pretending. Please, live with me."

This time, it was Erestor who sighed, for he supposed he will get no sleep until this was done. He lifted up on his elbows to look at Glorfindel and brushed the stray hair that fell on that fair face.

"If there is anything you should have learned all these years, it is that you have always been able to do as you wish with me," he said. "When have I ever refused you, Glorfindel? Be comforted, and be at ease. I am yours, as I believe I have been for quite a while." 

Erestor leaned forward for a kiss, which Glorfindel warmly received, though his face was one of surprise, open and endearing. But soon strong arms were wrapping around Erestor, and they held him tight.

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> I think the original idea for this came about because I was amused with the idea of Glorfindel having fans. So... there you go.
> 
> If anyone out there is wondering what has happened to my current work-in-progress, I promise that it is being written, but slowly, and for that I do apologise. I have not had an opportunity to sit long for leisure for a while now, and that story is not something I am willing to compromise when I am not at my best. So a thousand apologies, dear reader. I hope that you will be patient with me a while more. *bows*


End file.
